


185/120

by Elga



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: Благодаря воспитанникам у бедного Якова давление наверняка постоянно зашкаливает за 185 на 120.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	185/120

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



Яков заставляет мальчишку дважды откатать произвольную программу, прежде чем понимает, в чем проблема. 

— Ты недостаточно сгибаешь колени, поэтому не набираешь нужную высоту и прыжки получаются недокрученными. Жуть! Не понимаю, как тебе с такой-то убогой техникой вообще удалось дотянуть до столь высокого уровня. Выметайся на лед и пробуй снова, и если не будешь сгибать колени как минимум на 40 градусов, то я встану и уйду отсюда!

Яков садится, скрещивает руки и ждет.

Что мальчишка начнет кричать. Пронзительно ныть. Реветь белугой и рвать на себе костюм из спандекса. Или, как бонус, угрожать разрушить его репутацию, рассказав СМИ о фашистских методах тренировок, после чего неадекватные фанаты просто-напросто спалят его дом дотла. Яков уже два года тренирует Юрия Плисецкого и готов буквально ко всему. 

Но не к тому, что Кацуки серьезно кивнет, поклонится и с благодарностью, от которой становится даже неловко, скажет:

— _Hai_! Спасибо, тренер Фельцман! 

После чего окажется в центре катка и сделает ровно так, как ему сказали. Высоко взлетев, он приземляется, машет Якову и кричит:

— Так лучше?

Яков моргает.

Кацуки спотыкается и подъезжает к нему, нервно потирая руки.

— Так лучше? Вы не кажетесь… Мне попробовать снова? Я могу! 

Прежде чем мальчишка развернется и уедет, Яков вскакивает и хватает его за руку, удерживая на месте. Кацуки удивленно смотрит на пальцы Якова, стискивающие его предплечье, как акульи зубы, а потом переводит взгляд на его лицо. 

— Т-тренер?

— Ты что, издеваешься надо мной?

Робкое выражение на лице Кацуки уступает место чему-то, похожему на страх.

— Я… э, что?

— По-твоему, это смешно? Думаешь, это игра? — Последний раз Яков чувствовал себя настолько униженным, когда Лилин адвокат сообщил судье, что она требует три четверти нажитого в браке имущества, включая картину с плачущим клоуном, которую им на свадьбу подарила Дороти Хэмилл. Он _обожал_ эту картину! — Какого черта ты это сделал?

Страх переходит в ужас, и Кацуки выдыхает:

— П-потому что вы так сказали!

Яков не сводит с него взгляда.

— Потому что… я так сказал. 

— Это разве… плохо? — Кацуки испуганно отодвигается, и Якову ничего не остается сделать, кроме как разжать пальцы и отодвинуться от бортика. — Т-тренер? Я… сделал что-то не так?

Ожидая, пока пошатнувшийся мир вновь обретет опору, Яков задумчиво барабанит пальцами по своей руке. 

— Шаги. 

Кацуки вздрагивает.

— Шаги?

— У тебя хорошая дорожка шагов, но можно сделать ее лучше. Попробуй прокатать ее еще раз и проверь, сможешь ли скосить секунду-другую. Считай про себя, если нужно. Дополнительное время поможет не отстать от музыки, если упадешь, — Яков вытягивает руку и указывает на лед; Кацуки резко выпрямляется — странно, что у него в спине ничего не щелкнуло. 

— Спасибо, тренер Фельцман! — тут мальчишка замолкает, и робкое выражение на его лице уступает место решимости. — Эээ, не знаю, уместно ли это, но…

Ну вот. Сейчас начнутся пререкания. 

— …я приготовил для вас бенто[1]. Бенто — это, эээ, такая коробка с обедом. Там японская еда. Ничего особенного, ведь я не смог найти в Петербурге половину ингредиентов, но, по крайней мере, голодным вы не останетесь. — Что бы Кацуки не увидел на лице Якова, он пугается и резко сдает назад: — О боже, забудьте все, что я сказал. Это странно, я знаю. Простите меня, вам необязательно это есть, я… 

Тут рядом с ними кто-то шумно тормозит, и знакомый голос рычит:

— Эй, лузер! Таская тренеру еду, лучше кататься ты не станешь!

Кацуки оборачивается и улыбается. 

— Я и тебе принес.

В детстве у Якова была обучающая игрушка: дернешь за шнурок, стрелка в центре повернется, укажет на лошадь, корову или курицу — и раздастся соответствующий звук[2]. Юра очень похож на такую игрушку, только за какой шнурок не потяни — в ответ получишь лишь необъяснимый взрыв агрессии. Можно провести всю жизнь, пытаясь понять, что искажает красивые черты, делая его похожим на демона с картин Врубеля, и заставляет изрыгать всякие пакости, будто он проглотил целое ведро ползучих гадов. 

— ТАК И БЫТЬ, Я ЭТО СЪЕМ! — кричит Юра, неловко делая шаг назад, как будто совсем забыл, что находится на льду. — НО ТОЛЬКО ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я НЕНАВИЖУ ВЫКИДЫВАТЬ ЕДУ!

Если бы Якову платили рубль за каждый раз, когда Юра оставлял половину еды на тарелке или вообще отказывался есть, он бы стал миллионером, бросил эту тренерскую шарашку и проводил все время где-нибудь на Лазурном берегу в компании красивых женщин. 

Кацуки поворачивается к нему, бледнеет и мямлит:

— Ну… пошел я отрабатывать дорожку. Спасибо, тренер. 

Низко поклонившись, Кацуки отъезжает на середину катка и… делает все _идеально_. 

Яков всерьез думает, а не заплакать ли ему.

Вместо этого он идет к скамейке, на которой лежат их вещи, и замечает сумку-холодильник, в которой обнаруживаются черная коробка, укутанная в салфетку, палочки для еды и крошечная вилка. 

Он открывает коробку. Смотрит внутрь. Выдыхает. 

И звонит Виктору — невоспитанный засранец берет трубку лишь на пятом гудке. 

— Привет, Яков! Ну что, веселишься? Как там мой Юри? У него все нормально?

— Витя, ты знаешь, вне тренировок я никогда тебя ни о чем не просил, но сейчас я уже в том возрасте, когда хочется жить, не сожалея об упущенных возможностях. Мне недолго осталось, и я должен тебе кое-что сказать. 

— …ты что, умираешь?!

На льду Кацуки исполняет практически безукоризненную дорожку шагов, а потом машет ему и кричит:

— Еще есть, над чем работать, но, тренер, не волнуйтесь! Я прокатаю ее столько, сколько потребуется!

Яков кивает, поднимает руку: мол, услышал, и, решив, что нужно использовать любые методы, чтобы оставить Кацуки в Петербурге, орет в трубку:

— ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ ЖЕНИШЬСЯ НА ЭТОМ ПАРЕНЬКЕ, ТО ЭТО СДЕЛАЮ Я!

**Конец**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечание** :  
> [1] [Бенто](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/8d/Travel_Bento.jpg) — упакованная в коробку с крышкой еда, традиционно включает в себя рис, овощи, рыбу или мясо.  
> [2] Автор имеет в виду [такую игрушку](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNgDKMjLu2Q), появилась на западе в 1965 году, будем считать, что у Якова в СССР она тоже была. 


End file.
